Story of Lifetime
by Riza Deumbra
Summary: Quand un prince et une guerrière se rencontre, quand ils ont passés leur enfances ensemble, comment peuvent-ils en venir à se détester? Comment a-t-elle vécu tout cela? Point de vue Erza. Léger Mystwalker.


_Bon, je me suis enfin lancée dans l'écriture d'une fanfiction. Je voulais ainsi remercier tous les auteurs de la Mystwalker-Week car c'est en grosse partie grâce à elle que j'ai eu le courage de lancer dans ce projet. La seconde motivation que j'ai eue est que je voulais trouver un moyen de remercier Mystwalker25 pour tout, et aussi de lui souhaiter un bon anniversaire :) en espérant que ça te plaise, à toi, tout particulièrement, mais aussi à mes autres lecteurs si j'arrive à intéresser quelqu'un d'autre ) _

_Je voulais aussi remercier ma bêta, ma Egna (elle se reconnaitra) qui à fait en sorte qu'il n'y ait plus deux fautes par mot :)_

_Genre : (je ne sais pas vraiment si c'est les plus approprié, je ne sais pas exactement quel genre ça va être, donc excusez moi si ça ne corresponds pas à vos attentes) Adventure, légère Romance je pense )_

_Rating : (je pense, je n'en suis toujours pas sure) T _

_Personnages: Erza Knightwalker (Edo-Erza) et Mystogan (Edo-Jellal) même si cela reste principalement centré sur Erza_

_Disclamer : Ni l'univers, ni les personnages de Fairy Tail ne m'appartienne (mais bon, je pense que tout le monde le sait x))_

_Musique : Si ça peut vous intéresser avec quoi j'écris, _Sonate « Claire de Lune » _de L.v Beethoven. Surtout le 1__er__ et le 3__ème__ mouvement, mais bref. Ce n'est peut-être pas le morceau le plus approprié, mais il m'inspire beaucoup._

_Bonne lecture :)_

* * *

_Prologue_

_Février X-777 - Sous sol du Palais d'Edolas._

L'obscurité envahissait la pièce, si on pouvait appeler cela ainsi. Je ne pouvais pas voir les murs de cette dernière, tant ils étaient plongés dans l'ombre. Au moindre pas, à la moindre respiration, on pouvait entendre les échos des bruits que l'on faisait. J'étais dans les plus grandes profondeurs du palais royal, là où peu de monde venait. C'est ici que se trouvaient les cachots les plus reculés. Il faisait aussi humide que sombre, et même si j'aurais sans doute dû ressentir le froid à une telle époque de l'année, cela faisait un moment que l'effort physique m'avait fait oublier tout cela. Haletante, j'essayais de reprendre ma respiration, sans pouvoir m'empêcher de sourire. Je commençais à avoir quelques douleurs aux niveaux des bras, et je me fis d'ailleurs la réflexion que j'aurais mieux fait de m'échauffer correctement avant de commencer à me battre.

Me reconcentrant, je regardai à nouveau mon adversaire, et tout en se jaugeant du regard, nous marchions l'un autour de l'autre, armes en mains. Lui possédait une lance, tandis que moi je me défendais avec mes cinq bâtons différents. J'aimais me battre avec eux même si j'avais mis du temps à comprendre comment faire pour éviter de me toucher moi-même. Plutôt difficile d'être agile et rapide avec une arme plus grande que soit, surtout quand il y en a cinq à gérer. Une fois cela appris, jeter des sorts en même temps qu'une esquive d'une attaque adverse n'avait été qu'une question d'entrainement.

En dehors de nos statuts sociaux, le garçon qui me faisait face était juste mon meilleur ami. Étrange, et hors du commun entre ses cheveux bleus qui volaient dans tous les sens, et sa marque rouge sur son visage, il restait mon ami. Pour les cheveux, alors que lui pouvait se permettre de les laisser lâchés, -en réalité c'est surtout le fait de les accrocher qui aurait été le plus complexe-, j'avais dû tresser les miens afin qu'ils ne me gênent pas dans mes mouvements. Nous nous élançâmes à nouveau l'un contre l'autre, magie au bout de nos armes.

On enchainait parades, attaque, feintes, sans que l'un de nous ne se fasse toucher. Pas une erreur. Pas une faute.

Tout était sombre, on ne voyait que le visage de l'autre, et pourtant je savais la moindre des positions qu'il adoptait, tout comme il connaissait la moindre des miennes. Tandis qu'il faisait un mouvement horizontal de sa lance, je me laissais tomber au sol avant de me redresser vivement et lancer un sort des cinq feuilles sur lui, qu'il esquiva habilement en roulant sur le coté. Il fit tomber l'une des torches qui nous servait d'éclairage. Cette derrière s'éteignit rapidement après son contact au sol. Mais je n'y faisais déjà plus attention. Je me concentrais de nouveau sur lui, que je voyais encore moins à cause de la pénombre ayant encore d'avantage envahit notre terrain d'entrainement, suite à l'élimination de l'une de nos sources de lumière. Il tendit sa lance vers moi. Elle avait encore pris une forme différente. Moi, je pointai sur lui l'un de mes bâtons magique, l'armant pour l'attaque.

Alors on entendit le grincement d'une porte se fermant. Dans un même mouvement nous baissâmes nos armes, après un bref regard, nous courûmes vers les trois torches restantes pour les éteindre, tandis que l'on pouvait entendre les pas se rapprocher encore d'avantage. Je sentis la main de mon ami m'attraper, me tirant par le poignet. Dans l'obscurité la plus totale nous courrions, tournions à travers le dédale des sous sol, les bruits de pas se faisant toujours entendre derrière nous, entrant dans la pièce que l'on venait tout juste de quitter.

Puis nous sentîmes une porte face à nous, nous l'ouvrîmes sans difficulté, la connaissant tous les deux par cœur. La lumière du jour nous éblouit. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel, et même si on était en plein hiver, sa luminosité était à son apogée. D'autant plus qu'elle se reflétait sur la neige qui recouvrait la totalité du sol. Je mis mon bras devant mon visage pour m'habituer à la lumière du jour tandis qu'il refermait la porte derrière nous. Une fois cette dernière close, je le regardai puis me mis à rire à nouveau suivi par mon ami.

Il m'attrapa à nouveau par le poignet et nous nous dirigeâmes vers sa suite. Nous ralentîmes l'allure, déjà à moitié essoufflés.

« Tu sais Jellal, un jour on finira par se faire attraper … Et quand ton père … »

Il leva la main pour m'interrompre, et en voyant son air épuisé, j'eus un léger sourire et décidai pour une fois d'attendre ce qu'il avait à me dire.

« Oui mais mon père… » Il respira à nouveau « ne fais pas attention à moi. » Il continua de marcher en évitant mon regard. « Je ne vois pas comment il pourrait l'apprendre. »

Il me regarda quelques instants, et dans un élan de bon sens rajouta. « Mais on ferait quand même mieux de se dépêcher. »

J'accélérai à nouveau le rythme en voyant la façade arrière de l'aile ouest du palais. Cela faisait longtemps que je connaissais le prince, et d'aussi loin que je m'en souvenais, le roi n'avait jamais prêté l'attention qu'il méritait à son fils.

« Allez, je monte » lançais-je avant de m'accrocher aux irrégularités du mur.

Une fois arrivée en haut, j'ouvris discrètement la fenêtre, vérifiant qu'il n'y avait personne dans la pièce. Après un petit instant où je ne fis que regarder mon environnement, je me rappelai ce que l'on risquait si quelqu'un se rendait compte de notre escapade. Ou du moins en avait une preuve. Je me retournai vers la fenêtre et lançai une corde à mon ami, qui était toujours en bas, avant de lui conseillant de se dépêcher.

Je m'aventurais un peu plus dans la partie « salon » de sa suite. J'étais toujours impressionnée, bien que je ne le dise jamais, en voyant tout ce qui l'entourait.

Il me rejoignit rapidement après avoir caché la corde et fermé la fenêtre. Je l'entrainai dans son dressing, tout en récupérant son arme qu'il avait gardée dans ses mains. Moi, je pouvais me permettre de garder mes cinq bâtons, je m'entrainais souvent avec mon père. Lui, ne pouvait pas.

« Tu sais, un jour il faudrait que tu apprennes à monter sans cordes, ça serait plus discret. » J'attrapai une chemise et un pantalon fraichement repassé dans ses armoires. « Mets ça. » avant de lui passer une veste bleu claire aux bordures et au fil d'or. « Ainsi que ça. J'ai vu plusieurs nobles porter ces couleurs ce matin. Au moins on pourra dire que tu fais attention à ce qui t'entoure. »

Sans aucun gène, il se déshabilla pour se retrouver en caleçon devant moi. Vu le nombre de fois où je l'avais vu dans cette tenue, ça ne me dérangeait même plus. Bien que je ne faisais déjà plus attention à lui, étant trop occupée à aller raccrocher sa lance dans l'une de ses armoires où il entreposait tout ce qui s'approchait de près ou de loin du combat. Je trouvais cela comparable à une torture de posséder tout un endroit rempli d'armes et d'armures plus belles les une que les autres et de ne pas avoir le droit de les utiliser.

« Merci … Erza. »

Après avoir finit de lui sortir tout un accoutrement, je me dirigeai vers sa salle d'eau, attrapant un peigne, ainsi qu'une brosse pour moi. Lorsque je revins vers lui, il était habillé comme tous ces nobliaux qui peuplaient le hall en ce moment même. Je lui envoyai le peigne tandis que je défaisais ma coiffure qui ne ressemblait plus à grand-chose après notre combat.

Cinq minutes plus tard, on toquait à la porte, et il était impossible de voir que le prince Jellal avait encore fait une de ses fugues matinale.

Pour se battre.

C'était notre grand passe temps. J'étais la fille adoptive du commandant de la seconde division. Il m'avait retrouvée alors que je n'étais encore qu'une enfant, aux abords de la cité royale. Je ne savais pas ce que j'y faisais, et je ne le sais toujours pas. Une amnésie. Mais peu importe. Peu de temps après, j'avais rencontré le Prince Jellal qui regardait les combats des divisions, tandis que moi j'observais mon sauveur. On avait parlé, rigolé, et puis on avait tous les deux compris que l'on aimait bien se battre, comme des chevaliers. Lui n'avait pas le droit. Moi non plus, étant une enfant, et qui plus est, une fille.

Alors depuis, on se partageait des moments dans les bas fonds de son palais, à s'affronter inlassablement. On avait montré aux autres ce qu'on était capables de faire, et lors de l'anniversaire de ses dix ans, Pantherlily nous avait offert à chacun des armes, pour notre propre sécurité. Nous en étions ravis, jusqu'au moment où nous avons compris que l'on avait le droit de s'entrainer qu'en présence d'un des commandant de division. Et l'on n'aimait pas ça, puisqu'on ne pouvait plus se battre comme avant : « trop dangereux pour le prince », « trop fatiguant pour son altesse »... Moi, depuis deux mois, j'avais réussi à me faire accepter en désarmant un des fils de nobliaux qui suivait une école pour devenir commandant. Mais Jellal n'avait jamais eu le droit à cela. C'est pour cela que l'on a continué à se voir, à se battre dans les sous sol du palais.

Jellal partit avec un des conseillers de son père, comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme tous les matins depuis tant d'année.

* * *

« Dis Jellal… » Je continuais de regarder le ciel, allongée dans la neige.

« Humm … ? »

Je m'assis, pensant que d'ici quelques minutes, on devrait affronter les dizaines de dizaines de nobles qui résidaient en ce jour dans le palais.

« Douze ans … » Son anniversaire. Dans deux mois, je les atteindrais aussi. On n'avait que douze ans, et pourtant j'avais l'impression que l'on avait déjà passé une vie ensemble.

« Oui … Que douze, et que six que l'on se connait. Je comprends. C'est étrange. »

Je gardais le silence. Après tout à quoi bon parler si on n'avait rien à dire. Ses cheveux bleus volaient dans tous les sens, et étaient légèrement blanchis par la neige, à certains endroits. Que diraient les conseillers en le voyant ainsi ? Après un soupir, je repartis sur un autre sujet, qui me tentait depuis quelques jours.

« Ca te dit cette nuit ? » il allait répondre, - très certainement positivement en pensant que je parlais juste d'un simple combat - avant que je ne le coupe pour continuer. « Et on inverse. »

Et en cet instant je l'avais perdu. Il me regarda pendant un moment avec une lueur d'incompréhension dans le regard. Aucun de nous ne parlait, je préférais attendre qu'il trouve par lui-même où je voulais en venir. Cela se produisit quelques minutes plus tard où il bafouilla.

« Quoi … Tu… Tu veux dire m..moi avec ça... ça? Et toi tu…tu prends la mienne … ?! »

Je me contentai d'hocher la tête. Cela faisait un moment que je voulais m'essayer à la lance.

« Non… T'es pas sérieuse ? »

Je lâchais un nouveau soupire amusée, le taquinant.

« Es tu au courant que tes paroles et ton comportement ne correspondent pas vraiment à ton statut de prince? »

Il me répondit d'un sourire. J'aimais bien cette facette de notre relation. Je me relevai et me dirigeai vers le palais. Je ne pris pas le temps de repasser par mes appartements, considérant que ma tenue était assez adéquate pour l'occasion. Ce qui se résumait à une armure étrangement semblable à celle de mon père, même si je l'avais légèrement féminisée, et qu'elle était aussi adaptée à mon gabarit nettement plus petit que celui de mon paternel.

« Prêt pour rentrer dans le hall au fauve ? » Dis-je avant de rajouter sur un ton ironique, faisant un bref salut militaire « Mon Altesse. »

Toujours aussi peu royal, Jellal me tira la langue avant que l'on ne se dirige ensemble vers le palais, le sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

On avait mis quelques temps avant d'arriver à maitriser l'arme de l'autre. On avait commencé à se battre, en douceur, sans vraiment prendre de risques comme ce que l'on faisait habituellement, nous n'étions pas du tout dans la perspective de repousser nos limites. Et sans donner garde, sans aucun signe précurseur, Jellal devint livide. Et je pus le voir malgré la pénombre qui nous entourait. C'était comme s'il était entré en résonnance avec mon arme. Cela peut paraître absurde à dire ainsi, mais c'est ce dont j'eus l'impression. Pris d'un vertige, après avoir lâché sans y faire attention mon arme, il s'effondra au sol. Et j'eus peur. Vraiment. Pas comme ces petites peurs que l'on peut avoir tous les jours, non, plus celle qui nous retourne le ventre à ne plus savoir la gérer.

Au bout de deux minutes, c'était passé, et il n'avait plus aucune séquelle de rien. Comme si rien ne s'était passé. Tout comme moi, il n'avait pas compris ce qu'il s'était produit.

Je refusais le combat, bien entendu. Mais au bout d'une demi heure, à voir qu'il allait vraiment mieux, à le voir tourner en rond en essayant de me convaincre, il finit par réussir.

Lorsque nous sommes retournés dans nos chambres respectives, je pus me faire la remarque devant mon miroir que l'on n'était jamais ressorti d'un combat aussi blessé que cela. Oh Jellal ne m'avait pas touché, loin de là, comme je ne l'avais pas blessé non plus, mais moi par contre, je m'étais fait mal avec ma propre arme. Je ne la connaissais pas encore mais je me souvenais parfaitement d'un moment où j'avais faillis m'assommer avec la lance. Pour ma défense, Jellal avait fini dans le même état. Lui non plus n'avait pas su maitriser ses bâtons magiques.

* * *

« On recommence ça ?

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi refuser »

* * *

Il refit un malaise deux semaines, puis à nouveau un mois plus tard, alors qu'il utilisait toujours mon arme. A ces moments là non plus nous n'avions pas compris les raisons de ce qu'il lui arrivait. Cela nous paraissait toujours aussi illogique qu'inexplicable. Ce phénomène venait aléatoirement et nous avions pu constater que cela ne dépendait ni de sa fatigue, ni du nombre d'heure qu'il utilisait l'arme. Tout ce que nous savions, c'est qu'il n'avait eut ces malaises que lorsqu'il avait mon arme entre ses mains.

* * *

« … Les animas … espaces … lacrimas … magies … »

Je reconnus la voix du roi. A qui parlait-il ? Je ne le savais pas. De quoi ? Ca m'était égal, cela ne me concernait pas. Contrairement à moi qui m'étais éloignée, ne souhaitant pas entendre une conversation qui ne me concernait pas et où par la suite je pourrais avoir des ennuis, Jellal continua d'écouter. Il blanchit à vu d'œil, à un tel point que je m'apprêtais à reprendre la conversation pour comprendre l'état de mon ami. C'est à ce moment que Jellal m'attrapa par le bras, me tirant, sans me donner d'explications, loin de son père, loin de cette pièce, loin même du palais.

Il me serrait dans ses bras. Je ne réagis pas.

Il me demandait de lui garder son arme jusqu'à son retour. Je ne répondis pas.

Il commença à partir. Je le rattrapais.

Il me regarda. « Je reviendrais … »

En voyant mon regard intrigué, en voyant mon incompréhension. « Je veux visiter le monde. Je veux connaître mon pays. » .

Et il parti sans un mot de plus.

« Tu n'as jamais su mentir, Jellal. »

Ce que je ne savais pas c'est qu'il avait en sa connaissance plus d'information que moi. Ce que je ne savais pas c'est qu'en étant au courant de celles-ci, il pouvait sauver des vies humaines. Ce que je ne savais pas c'est que c'était uniquement grâce à mes armes qu'il avait ressenti les animas de son père, qu'il avait comprit le sens de cette conversation. Il ne maitrisait pas l'arme à ce moment là, et la sensibilité qu'elle lui avait provoqué face aux anima était trop pour son corps, et cela avait sonné en lui comme un signal d'alarme. Mais ça, je ne le savais pas.

* * *

_Voilà, en espérant que ça vous ait plus :) je suis preneuse de tous les avis, comme je vous l'ai dis, c'est ma première fanfic' alors, je suis un peu en manque de critiques ! Mais en tous cas, merci d'avoir lu :D_


End file.
